Aus Einsamkeit mach' Zweisamkeit
by Flauschfuechsin
Summary: Lily passiert etwas schreckliches und jetzt sitzt sie ganz allein zu Hause, bis sie Besuch bekommt... LilyJames, Oneshot, Please R


Mal wieder was Neues von mir, diesmal ein OneShot über Lily und James. Irgendwie voll tragisch... Hoffe es gefällt euch ein wenigstens ein bisschen...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nichts. I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

_**Aus Einsamkeit mach' Zweisamkeit**_

Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Es war eine traurige Stimmung im Haus. Lily Evans saß im Wohnzimmer und blickte in die Flammen. Draußen war tiefschwarze Nacht. Seufzend sah sie aus dem Fenster und erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem es begonnen hatte:

_Flash back:_

_An dem ganz normalen Mittwochmorgen saßen in der großen Halle viele Schüler und erwarteten ihre Post. Lily hatte sich zu den Mädchen aus ihren Schlafsaal gesetzt, die sozusagen ihre Freundinnen waren. Mit ihnen verbrachte sie ab und zu ihre Zeit, auch wenn sie sonst viel alleine war. Kurz darauf flogen die Posteulen herein. Irritiert registrierte Lily, dass ein kleiner brauner Waldkauz vor ihr gelandet war. Normalerweise bekam sie keine Briefe, also beachtete sie Vogel nicht weiter. Das hübsche Tier hakte sie jedoch ungeduldig in die Hand, also band sie den Brief von dem Bein des Kauzes los. Ungläubig blickte sie auf ihren Namen, der auf dem schlichten, weißen Umschlag stand._

_Wer würde ihr denn schreiben? Ihre Eltern kamen mit den Eulen doch gar nicht so gut klar..._

_Schulterzuckend öffnete sie den Brief. Ihre Augen flogen über die Zeilen und mit jedem gelesenen Wort wurde ihr Blick ernster. Als sie geendet hatte, blickte sie starr und unter Schock gerade aus. Das Blatt Papier fiel ihr aus der Hand. Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber einen klaren konnte sie nicht fassen. Mary (A/N: Mal wieder mein „Statistenname"), einer ihrer Freundinnen, war dieses Verhalten jetzt auch aufgefallen und sie sah an. _

„_Lily, ist irgendwas?" fragte sie besorgt._

_Von Marys Stimme wachgerüttelt sprang die Rothaarige auf. _

„_Nein... ich meine... ja... äh... ich muss gehen!" brachte sie hervor, schnappte sich ziemlich aufgelöst den Brief und stürmte aus der Halle. _

_Am Eingang traf sie auf die Marauder, die mal wieder auf den letzten Drücker noch zum Frühstück kamen. Lily beachtete aber gar nicht und stürmte weiter. Ihre Augen wurden feucht von den Tränen, die sich anbahnten. _

_Die vier Jungen waren stehen geblieben und blickten ihr hinterher. _

„_Da scheint etwas aber ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung zu sein..." prophezeite Remus und schien auch besorgt. James sah immer noch sprachlos in die Richtung in die das Mädchen gelaufen war. So aufgelöst kannte er die sonst so fröhliche und, vorallem im Bezug auf ihn, schnell aufbrausende Lily Evans gar nicht._

_Lily stürzte geradezu durch die Gänge bis sie vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin anhielt. Den Tränen nahe klopfte sie an die Tür. _

_Nach einem Augenblick erklang ein „Herein!" und Lily betrat das Büro. Professor McGonnagal saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte ihre Schülerin fragend an. _

„_Miss Evans, was gibt es? - Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fügte sie hinzu, als sie Lilys aufgelösten Eindruck bemerkte. Die Rothaarige kaute, anscheinend vollkommen durcheinander, auf ihrer Lippe und zitterte._

„_Professor... ich... meine Eltern..." langsam reichte sie ihrer Hausleherin den Brief. Die ältere Hexe rückte ihre Brille gerade und begann das Blatt zu lesen._

_>Liebe Lily, _

_es tut mir unglaublich weh dir dies so per Brief mitzuteilen, aber es gibt ja bei dir keine Telefone. Obwohl deine Schwester Petunia mir gesagt hat, ich bräuchte dich nicht zu unterrichten denn „es sei dir sowieso egal", wollte ich es dir mitteilen, da ich es als meine Pflichte ansehe, egal was Petunia sagt. _

_Deine Eltern hatten am vergangenen Wochenende einen schweren Verkehrsunfall. Ein Geisterfahrer war ihnen auf regennasser Fahrbahn entgegengekommen und dein vater konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Er war sofort tot. Deine Mutter erlag kurz darauf im Krankenhaus ihren schweren Verletzungen. _

_Wir sind geschockt über diesen schrecklichen Verlust. Deinen Großvater hat dies auch sehr mitgenommen._

_Die Beerdigung findet am Sonntagvormittag statt, ich hoffe du kannst dann kommen. Natürlich kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen, oder dich an uns wenden, wenn du reden möchtest. _

_In Liebe, _

_deine Großmutter, Catherine Evans> _

_Erschrocken und mitleidig zugleich blickte Minerva McGonnagal zu ihrer Schülerin, die mit den Tränen zu kämpfen schien. _

_"Miss Evans, ich kann ihnen nur mein tiefstes Beileid ausprechen. Natürlich können sie zu der Beerdigung nach Hause gehen..." ..._

Lilys Erinnerungen wurden unterbrochen, als es draußen blitzte und donnerte. Refelwartig zog sie die Beine an den Körper und schaute wieder traurig in die Flammen, ihre einzige Lichtquelle hier im Raum. Es war der Sonntagabend, am Vormittag war die Famile hier gewesen um der Beerdigung beizuwohnen. Ihre Großeltern hatten Lily nicht alleine im Hause lassen wollen, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden. Keinesfalls wollte sie ihnen zur Last fallen. Petunia war schon am Nachmittag mit zu Vernon Dursley, ihrem Verlobten, gegangen. Während Lily sich in dem ihr nur zu gut bekannten Wohnzimmer umsah, erdrückten sie die Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern fast. Und jetzt waren sie tot, nicht mehr am Leben, einfach nicht mehr da... 

Lily zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mit einem schnelle Blick auf die Wanduhr über dem Kamin stellte sie fest, dass es schon fast 11 Uhr war. Wer kam denn jetzt vorbei?

Unruhig rutschte sie auf dem Sofa hin und her. Sie würde die Tür einfach nicht öffnen, und, wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nur das Feuer im Kamin brannte, würde man bestimmt denken, es sei gar niemand anwesend. Noch einmal klingelte es, dann kam wieder die Stille.

Morgen würde sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Zwar hatte die Gryffindor die Erlaubnis bekommen, noch ein paar Tage zu Hause zu bleiben, aber sie wusste nicht was ihr das bringen sollte. Sie wollteso schnell wie möglich auf andere Gedanken kommen und außerdem nicht noch Stoff verpassen, das letzte Schuljahr war doch ziemlich anstrengend...

Es klopfte an die Tür und Lily erschrak fürchterlich. Wer kommt denn da? – Moment, es ist doch gar keiner im Haus, wer kann denn dann an die Wohnzimmertür klopfen? Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm sie ihren Zauberstab vom Couchtisch und zog alle Decken, die sich auf den Sofa stapelten zu sich, als würden sie sie schützen.

Die Tür ging ohne auf Antwort zu warten auf und herein kam eine Gestalt. Im Halbdunkel konnte Lily sie nicht erkennen und hielt ihren Zauberstab erhoben.

„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie?" fragte sie mit leicht panischer Stimme.

„Evans, erkennst du mich nichtmal, wenn ich schon zu Besuch komme?" fragte er mit leicht spöttischem Ton und trat ins Licht. Den Klang dieser Stimme erkannte Lily sofort und jetzt konnte sie ihn auch erkennen. James Potter stand in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung?" fragte er und deutete auf Lilys Zauberstab, der noch immer auf ihn gerichtet war.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen ihn sinken, starrte James aber immer noch ungläubig an.

„Potter... „ sie stockte, „ ... du... was machst du hier?" fragte die Rothaarige.

Er lächelte und sagte: "Du warst einfach verschwunden und so bin eben aus Hogwarts abgehauen um nach dir zu gucken, niemand wusste, wo du hinbist..."

Sie unterbrach ihn, jetzt schon außer sich, allerdings war sie zu erschöpft um sich aufzuregen: "Und woher weißt du wo ich wohne? ... Verdammt, wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen? Die Tür hab ich doch abgeschlossen!"

„Erstens, habe ich deine Freundinnen gefragt, zweitens", er machte ein Pause, „bin ich ein Zauberer. Und drittens, darf ich mich setzen?" und ohne auch Antwort zu warten nahm er in dem Sessel gegenüber von Lily Platz.

Sie hätte sich schlagen können. Natürlich, ein normales Türschloss hielt so jemanden nicht auf, daran hätte sie denken müssen.

„Lily", weckte er sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie hätte schwören können, dass er besorgt klang, was sie nie erwartet hätte, "ich... wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, die anscheinend nicht ganz unbegründet waren. Ich finde dich hier ganz allein in einem recht dunklen Zimmer... das macht auf mich einen ziemlich verlorenen Eindruck. Also, erzählst du mir was los ist?"

Sie zögerte. Was sollte das auf einmal? Wäre sie nicht so einsam gewesen hätte sie ihn auf Anhieb rausgeschmissen. Sie hatte ihn nie leiden können, er war so ein arroganter, selbstverliebter, bescheuerter... – aber, jetzt schien er wirklich nur wegen ihr hergekommen zu sein... konnte man sich so ändern?

Er sah sie fragend an. Lily seufzte und sagte: "Ich... James, meine Eltern sind gestorben – bei einem Autounfall, letzte Woche." Wieder stiegen ihr stille Tränen in die Augen, während James sprachlos war.

„Heute Morgen war die Beerdigung..." sagte sie leise schluchzend und blickte wieder hilflos in die Flammen des Kamins.

James war aufgestanden und hatte neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz genommen.

„Lily... oh, mein Gott, das tut mir ja so Leid." sagte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Dankbar lehnte sie sich an ihn und schluchzte leise. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich eine ungewisse Zukunft und war froh über jeden, der ihr half... Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah James an.

„Ich fühle mich so alleine..." sie stockte und fragte nocheinmal: "Warum bist gerade du gekommen?" Er schaute ihr in die Augen und antwortete:

„Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, Lily, du bedeutest mir so viel..."

Lily guckte zunächst erstaunt, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass seine Stimme so ehrlich klang, deutete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln an. Hatte sie sich doch so lange Zeit in ihm getäuscht?

Er lächelte nun auch. „So gefällt mir das doch schon viel besser. Du bist noch viel schöner, wenn du lächelst!", sagte er, dann küsste er das überraschte Mädchen kurz.

Erstaunt blickte sie in James braune Augen. Es kribbelte überall. Dann sagte sie leise: „Danke, dass du hergekommen bist."

„Für dich immer, Lily. Ich lasse dich nicht allein.", sagte er und wie zur Besiegelung dieses Versprechens versanken die beiden im einen zärtlichen, richtigen ersten Kuss.

* * *

Ähm... ja... also, ich hab das in drei Tagen hingehauen, keine Ahnung was mich dazu bewegt hat...Was soll's... 

Nun ja, über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich aber sehr freuen! ;-)


End file.
